My version of sunrise
by Reedstorm17
Summary: After the events of Long Shadows. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it.
1. Allegiances and prologue

Leader: Firestar- dark ginger tom

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Leafpool- pale brown and white tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Jayfeather

Warriors: Graystripe- dark gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brightheart- ginger-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice: Toadpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with one white paw  
Apprentice: Foxpaw

Spiderleg- black and brown tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice: Rosepaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Apprentices: Jayfeather- blind gray tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Foxpaw- reddish-brown tabby tom

Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw- black-and-white tom

Queens: Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat  
(Mother to Softkit, a tabby and white shecat,and Dewkit, a mottled gray tom)

Millie- silver tabby she-cat  
(Mother to Briarkit, a dark brown shecat, Bumblekit, a plae gray-and-black tabby tom, and Blossomkit, a tortoiseshell shecat with white patches)

Hollyleaf- black she-cat

Elders: Mousefur- dusky brown tabby she-cat

Longtail- blind silver-and-black tabby tom

prologue

Lionblaze sat beside Poppyfrost, watching Cinderheart glare at them. His love was for Poppyfrost, but he couldn't help feeling bad for Cinderheart. He looked to the apprentices' den where Foxpaw was watching Cinderheart with a gleam in his eye that told Lionblaze he had a crush on the gray tabby. If only Cinderheart would see that Lionblaze had chosen Poppyfrost and also notice Foxpaw, everything would be fine. But Cinderheart was really interfering on their relationship.

Firestar stood on the highledge. "It has been proven that Ashfur's death was caused by WindClan! Every cat needs to come now To attack except queens, kits, and elders!"

Lionblaze pressed against Poppyfrost. He would fight his hardest to avenge his mentor's death.

...

They returned with only one death; Thornclaw.


	2. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf purred. She licked Mousewhisker's ears. She was expecting his kits, as she had found out a moon ago. It had been proved that Ashfur had been killed by WindClan, and they had had a battle in revenge.

Mousewhisker had been pleased about the kits. They were due in less than a moon, and Hollyleaf was excited.

Sandstorm had two kits the day before. Softkit and Dewkit hadn't opened their eyes just yet, but they would soon. And with Whitewing's and Hollyleaf's kits coming soon, they would have new denmates. Millie's three kits were getting impatient, since Rosepaw and Toadpaw had become apprentices.

Mousewhisker watched as Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit were shooed out of the nursery. "Our kits will be the best in the clan," he murmured. "Now, I'm on patrol. See you later, Hollyleaf." He spent another moment with her, then got up.

...

**Sorry that the chapter was so short.**

**Hollyleaf: Why didn't you make the moment with Mousewhisker longer?**

**Mousewhisker: I had to go on patrol!**

**Hollyleaf: But-**

**Reedstorm: Maybe next time.**

**Blackstar: There won't be a next time!**

**Reedstorm: Hey, I didn't ask you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lionblaze's POV**

...

Lionblaze followed the patrol to the ShadowClan border, which was built of him, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost.

Poppyfrost pressed against him. Lionblaze purred and rubbed against her.

Cinderheart glared at her sister and tried to get in between them. Lionblaze sighed. Cinderheart may as well stop trying. He loved Poppyfrost, and only Poppyfrost.

Mousewhisker stopped walking. "ShadowClan have passed here! They must be heading for our camp! Cinderheart, run back and warn Firestar! Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, let's go find them!"

Cinderheart shot a harsh glare at Poppyfrost before racing away. As soon as Cinderheart was gone, Lionblaze whispered to Poppyfrost, "I love only you. Do not worry about losing me to Cinderheart."

Poppyfrost nodded.

Mousewhisker had found the ShadowClan patrol. "Off our territory!"

Oakfur jumped on him. Mousewhisker slumped to the ground, bleeding. He weakly slash at Oakfur. Oakfur sneered. "Kittypet! You fight just like one!"

"Get off him!" Lionblaze shrieked. He sprang at Oakfur. Poppyfrost grappled with Ivytail. Lionblaze fought hard. ThunderClan arrived with help and the battle became vicious.

Lionblaze fought until Oakfur went limp in his claws. Shocked, he backed away. Nobody had seen him. He disappeared into the fighting cats, away from where Oakfur lay.

In the end, four bodies lay on the ground; Two ThunderClan, two ShadowClan. Oakfur and Toadfoot of ShadowClan, and Mousewhisker and Icepaw from ThunderClan. Lionblaze gulped as he stared down at the tiny limp white body.

...

**Sorry for killing off Icepaw. I'm not exactly sure why I did.**

**Cinderheart: Poppyfrost, Lionblaze is MINE!**

**Poppyfrost: No way, Cinderheart. Forget it.**

**Reedstorm: While you two are so busy arguing, two of your clanmates are dead.**

**Poppyfrost: What? Who died?**

**Cinderheart:That doesn't matter right now. Hey, Lionblaze, who do you love more?**

**Lionblaze: Poppyfrost.**

**Cinderheart bursts into tears.**

**Cinderheart: This is so unfair!**

**Reedstorm: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short chapter. It's a little longer than the first one, at least. By the way, the comments at the end aren't part of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lionblaze's POV again. Picks up from where chapter two ends.  
**

"Icepaw!" Foxpaw wailed. He was standing over his sister. He whirled around to face ShadowClan, rage flaring in his eyes. "Who did this?" He screeched.

Nobody answered.

Lionblaze and Poppyfrost lifted Mousewhisker's body off the ground and carried them back. Silently, Berrynose joined them.

...

"Mousewhisker!" Hollyleaf gasped when the battle patrol got back to the camp. Lionblaze rested his tail on his sister's shoulder. "Don't upset yourself. Think of your kits."

"Mousewhisker will never get to meet them," Hollyleaf screamed, piercing Lionblaze's ears.

"Ow! Will you quiet down, Hollyleaf?"

"You're not the one who just lost their mate!"

"And you're not the one who lost their sister!" Foxpaw, was talking to Firestar, screamed back.

"You say she wanted to be called Icestorm?"

Foxpaw nodded sadly.

"Very well." Firestar sprang onto the highledge and summoned the clan. Lionblaze sighed. Hollyleaf was staring blankly ahead, to grief-stricken to comprehend what was going on.

"As you all know, Icepaw died in the battle today. She gave her life for ThunderClan, and we will honor that. May StarClan receive her as Icestorm."

"Did you forget about Mousewhisker?" Hollyleaf shrieked.

Firestar stared down at her, annoyed. "No, I was just about to mention him. Do not interrupt your leader, Hollyleaf. Yes, we will honor Mousewhisker as well. Foxpaw will be assessed tomorrow."

Jayfeather approached Foxpaw and gave him a leaf-wrap. Foxpaw took it. The medicine cat apprentice made his way toward Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and forced Hollyleaf to eat the herbs. "She's in shock." He told Lionblaze. "Give her a few days to recover."

...

**Hollyleaf: How could you, Reedstorm?**

Reedstorm: You'll get over it, Hollyleaf


	5. Chapter 4

** Lionblaze's POV again! I will change it soon, I promise!**

...

Squirrelflight and Foxpaw were having trouble dragging something into the camp that Foxpaw had caught during his assessment. "Did you see me, Icestorm?" He called to the sky. "I caught a fox! Just as I said I would!"

"Great, StatClan!" Lionblaze gasped. When they were apprentices, they were all so sure he would not catch a fox.

They gathered around. "Wow, you really did it!" Honeyfern gasped.

"Nice job!" Hollyleaf put in. "That'll feed us for a moon!"

Foxpaw beamed. "What, you doubted me?"

Berrynose rolled his eyes.

"Nice job, Foxpaw. Icestorm would have been proud."

...

Firestar summoned the clan later. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the warrior code. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionblaze put his paws to his ears, ready for Foxpaw to screech it. The screech never came.

"I do." Foxpaw mewed, surprisingly calm.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Foxcatcher. StarClan thanks you for your eagerness and your battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Foxcatcher! Foxcatcher!"

Lionblaze laughed. It sounded silly when it was being chanted by the clan.

Lionblaze found his "mother" and Leafpool talking. He pricked his ears.

"Squirrelflight, you shouldn't have dragged that fox. Not with your kits." Leafpool sighed.

"Hush!" Squirrelflight slapped her tail over Leafpool's mouth and looked around warily. She was dismayed to find that Lionblaze had heard.

"Alright, Lionblaze, you may as well join the conversation!"

"Thank you." Lionblaze came closer. "Congratulations on your first litter."

"Way to rub it in." Squirrelflight sighed.

Leafpool looked surprised. "They know?"

"Not their true parentage, but that Brambleclaw and I aren't their parents. I think it's time to tell them."

Leafpool sighed. "I never thought the truth would come out," she murmured. "Lionblaze, go get Hollyleaf and come to my den."

Lionblaze felt excitement and fear building up inside him. He quickly found Hollyleaf and dragged her to Leafpool's den.

Jayfeather was already there. Leafpool and Squirrelflight faced them. Squirrelflight started the talking.

"You know I couldn't have loved you more if you were really my kits. But you are still my kin. I love you also for that reason." Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather looked at each other, confused.

"I'm not your mother. Leafpool is."

...

**The truth is finally out!**

**Jayfeather: I should have known it all along!**

**Jayfeather slaps his face with his paw.**

**Hollyleaf: Reedstorm, you made this up! Right?**

**Reedstorm: I didn't make that up, actually. Sorry Hollyleaf.**

**Lionblaze: Well, at least Squirrelflight has her own kits now.**

**Reedstorm: The chapter was longer, right? I promise the next chapter won't be Lionblaze's POV again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Picks up from where last chapter left off. Jayfeather's POV this time.**

...

Jayfeather was speechless. Then Birchfall burst into the den. "It's Whitewing! Come quick!"

"Okay, keep your fur on!" Jayfeather puffed.

"Maybe the kits are coming. I'll be there in a moment." Leafpool called.

Birchfall paced, waiting.

"We'll have to talk later. That's when you tell Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight." Leafpool whispered.

Squirrelflight's eyes widened.

Jayfeather got up and followed Leafpool. There was already one kit at Whitewing's side. Leafpool grabbed it. "Jayfeather, get into position!"

Whitewing had four kits. Three she-cats and a tom. The ginger and white kit and the white kit were suckling already.

"Heatherkit and Glowkit." Whitewing murmured Birchfall came in. A light brown tabby was burrowing under her mother's tail, while the dark brown tabby tom stood strong. "Hidingkit and Ripplekit."

"Great names." Ferncloud purred. "Heatherkit, Ripplekit, Hidingkit, and Glowkit."

Jayfeather needed to clear his mind. Hollyleaf too. So they set out into the forest to take a walk.

...

**Chapter six, coming soon!**

**Hollyleaf: Thank you for not revealing anything in this chapter, Reedstorm.**

**Reedstorm: What really was there to reveal?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter six. Lionblaze's POV. Sorry. I really need to lay that off.**

...

"Lionblaze, go fetch Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. We're telling Brambleclaw." Leafpool hissed in his ear. Lionblaze dipped his head. He had accepted that Leafpool and Crowfeather were his parents.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather weren't in the clearing. Lionblaze dashed to the warriors' den. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather weren't in there, but Briarkit, Bumblekit, Blossomkit, Softkit, and Dewkit were. "Hey, get out!" He hissed. "L-Lionblaze!" Softkit squeaked. "Sorry," Blossomkit murmured. Tails down, the kits left the den.

Lionblaze checked Leafpool's den. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather weren't there either.

Sighing, he found Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "No sign of them."

"We'll have to tell Brambleclaw without them." Leafpool murmured. "Go fetch him, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight slowly walked away.

Lionblaze and Leafpool waited. Squirrelflight came with Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw... Well, first off, I'm expecting kits."

"Really? That's great!" His excitement wore off when he noticed something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I-I should have told you earlier, but..."

"Hey, what's Lionblaze doing here? And Leafpool? What's going on?"

Squirrelflight couldn't hold it back any longer. "Lionblaze...isn't our kit. Or Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. They're...Leafpool's..."

Brambleclaw blinked. "I knew all along, Squirrelflight," he murmured.

Squirrelflight was shocked. "You knew?"

"Yes. I saw Crowfeather's shape in Hollykit, and got suspicious. Then I heard you and Leafpool talking to each other about it later that moon. But I still loved you. I knew you were just being loyal to your sister. Lionblaze, I couldn't have loved you more. I was proud to be your father."

"And I was proud to be your son." Lionblaze responded.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Now, where are Hollyleaf and Jayfeather?"

...

**Cliffhanger! Where are Hollyleaf and Jayfeather?**

**Jayfeather: Find out where we are in the next chapter!**

**Reedstorm: So Brambleclaw knew all along, huh?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! Lionblaze's POV, sorry. There's a lot of that. Maybe I just favor him.**

...

Three days passed. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather did not return. Lionblaze was restless, worrying about them.

Poppyfrost tried to comfort him. "I'm sure they're okay. What could have possibly happened?"

As if on cue, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather entered the camp, each carrying a kit. Both were she-cats. One was gray and white, the other was black. Jayfeather set down the kit he was carrying.

"We were on a walk, and Hollyleaf had her kits. We couldn't come back until the kits opened their eyes."

Hollyleaf spoke now. "The gray and white one is Sleetkit, and the black one is Sloekit."

Both kits were healthy.

Lionblaze and Poppyfrost noticed Berrynose and Honeyfern sharing tongues on the rocks by the nursery. "Let's go join them!" Poppyfrost suggested. Lionblaze nodded and dashed over.

Millie's three kits played below the rocks.

As Poppyfrost watched them. Lionblaze's eye flickered across the clearing. Cinderheart was watching them angrily. He turned his gaze back to Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit.

"That'll be our kits soon," Poppyfrost murmured.

Lionblaze stared at her, his eyes lighting up. "Wait, are you saying..."

Poppyfrost nodded. "I'm expecting kits."

Cinderheart dashed out of the camp. That was the last Lionblaze ever saw of her.

...

**Well, Cinderheart ran away.**

**Cinderheart: I hate you, Poppyfrost!**

**Poppyfrost: Sorry you feel that way. If you weren't so jealous of me, you might have noticed that Foxcatcher has quite an interest in you.**

**Foxcatcher: Poppyfrost! That was supposed to be a secret!**

**Reedstorm: Enough, you three!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. Still Lionblaze's POV. I'm sorry! I'm doing too much of that. I promise the next one will not be Lionblaze's POV.  
**

Lionblaze tried not to think about Cinderheart running away as he pressed against Poppyfrost. Berrynose watched Millie's kits. He and Honeyfern were having a similar conversation.

"We'll have kits like that one day," he murmured.

Honeyfern nodded shyly. "I would like that." She gazed down at Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit.

"You'll make a good mother."

Lionblaze watched as the three kits crouched at the bottom of the rocks.

"I'm climbing up!" Briarkit squeaked.

"Careful," Blossomkit warned.

"You want help?" Lionblaze asked, gazing down at the small dark brown kit.

"No, I've got it!" Briarkit squeaked, jumping to get a grip on the rocks. She slid down. Bunching her muscles, she sprang, this time managing to cling to the rock wall. She began to move upward.

Lionblaze noticed a thin shadow moving from a crack in the rock wall, heading toward Briarkit.

Honeyfern gasped. Before Lionblaze could move, she sprang.

But before Honeyfern got anywhere, the snake struck Briarkit's right shoulder. Briarkit screamed and crashed to the ground.

Honeyfern landed squarely on the snake. Trapping it, she killed it.

Briarkit lay trembling on the ground, her screams causing the clan to gather. Lionblaze jumped off the rocks. Poppyfrost followed.

Millie dashed over to her kit.

Leafpool pushed everyone out of the way. She gazed at Briarkit, then shook her head. "I can't do anything."

"I'm sorry!" Honeyfern wailed. "I sprang too late! If only I'd been faster..."

Hollyleaf pulled her kits closer to her.

Briarkit rolled painfully, then lay on her side. Her forepaw trembled. It jerked forward. Briarkit whined, then her screams stopped.

Lionblaze couldn't bear to look. He knew Briarkit was dead.

Millie wailed, as if she had been bitten by the snake herself. She licked Briarkit's fur.

Bumblekit and Blossomkit stared, too shocked to speak.

Lionblaze pressed tightly against Poppyfrost. A kit had been lost. A huge loss for ThunderClan.

...

**Go ahead, call me cruel! I switched that scene a little from the actual book...**

Millie: How dare you?

Reedstorm: Sorry!

Millie: That doesn't bring Briarkit back!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back. Hollyleaf's POV this time. Yay! She was my favorite cat in the warriors series.**

...

It was still dark out. Millie wasn't letting any cat share her grief for her kit. Most of the clan had scratched noses by now, including Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf licked the blood off her nose and curled around Sloekit and Sleetkit. She didn't really think much about Mousewhisker, but was determined to keep their kits safe.

Honeyfern was distraught. She had failed to save Briarkit, and her sister had run away.

The clan had been sending out search parties for Cinderheart, but there was no sign of her. Hollyleaf missed her friend greatly.

Foxcatcher was usually found staring into the distance. Anyone who got close enough heard his sighs.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, feeling bad for Bumblekit and Blossomkit. Hey wouldn't eat or sleep. They wanted their sister back.

Just before falling asleep, she remembered Graystripe returning from a hunting patrol to find his kit dead.

...

Hollyleaf realized she was awake again, but outside the camp. She was very confused. Looking down, she saw that her paws were not her usual black, but the gray and white paws of Hazeltail.

_What is going on?_

Hollyleaf took a minute to think about this. Then it hit her.

_My power! I really am he third cat!_

She wondered how this worked. She had an idea.

The clan could spare without a guard for a few moments, right?

Hollyleaf pushed the thought away and went to the nursery. She found her own body in the nest, curled around Sleetkit and Sloekit, sleeping.

_I get it!_

She quickly went back outside and curled into a ball. She was asleep instantly.

...

Hollyleaf woke up in Leafpool's den the next morning. Her first thought was that the queens had tried to wake her up while she was in Hazeltail's body and found that she would not wake up.

Hollyleaf stood up To leave the den, risking a glance at her paws. What she feared was true.

They were her mother's paws.

Now she had to pretend she was a medicine cat. She knew very little. She never collected the right herbs.

She would try.

Jayfeather woke up. "Good morning, Leafpool."

"Yes, good morning, Jayfeather."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Well...I think we should give something to Millie to calm her down. She's scratched many noses, including mine." Hollyleaf winced As she realized what she had said. _Mousebrain!_

"Your nose isn't scratched, Leafpool." Jayfeather told her, confused.

"It isn't? Okay, I guess not. Anyway, give her something to calm her down and then give something to Bumblekit and Blossomkit. They'll starve if they keep going like this."

"Are you okay, Leafpool? You seem a little off." Jayfeather gazed at her, worried.

"What? No, no, I'm fine."

Jayfeather gave her a long stare. "Okay, then."

Hollyleaf bit her tongue as Lionblaze stepped into the den. "Hi, Leafpool. Guess what?"

"What?" Hollyleaf could tell her brother was excited about something.

"Poppyfrost is expecting kits. My kits." Lionblaze mewed proudly.

"That's great news!" Hollyleaf was happy for her brother. But what he said next made her heart nearly stop.

"She wants to know when she should move into the nursery, and she's nervous about carrying her first litter and would like it if she could have some strengthening herbs."

"Um...okay, yes...send Poppyfrost to my den."

"Thanks, Leafpool."

"No problem."

Why did Jayfeather have to be giving herbs to Millie and her kits right now?

_You instructed him to. _Hollyleaf reminded herself.

Poppyfrost entered the den. "Hi Leafpool. You have herbs for me?"

"Er, yes, I'm preparing them now."

Hollyleaf stared at the herb store, trying to remember which herbs to use. Her mind was blank. Leafpool had never taught her anything about this.

Lucky for her, Jayfeather entered the den just then And gave Poppyfrost the right herbs.

"Oh and one more thing," Hollyleaf called to Jayfeather once Poppyfrost left. "I need more borage-I mean, Hollyleaf needs more borage." Hollyleaf gritted her teeth.

"Leafpool, what's going on?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf sighed. "I'm not Leafpool, I'm Hollyleaf."

...

**I know very well that Hollyleaf isn't one of the three, but I came up with power and really liked it.**

**Jayfeather: Leafpool, don't talk nonsense!**

**Hollyleaf/Leafpool: It's Hollyleaf!**

**Jayfeather: Don't be ridiculous.**

**Hollyleaf/Leafpool: I'm telling the truth!**

**Reedstorm: I'll try to post more chapter soon, but I'm kind of busy with homework.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back with chapter 10! Sorry to tell you, but... Lionblaze's POV.**

...

"What?"

Lionblaze had said that word too many times that day. First, when Poppyfrost told him she was moving to the nursery _tomorrow, _then when Leafpool had pulled him and Jayfeather out of he camp, only to find out that it was really Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf had gone back to her body after sleeping in Leafpool's nest. And now, he had said it again, in Firestar's den.

"I just said it." Firestar repeated. "I want you to mentor Bumblekit."

"But-but...why me?" Lionblaze stuttered.

"Because you are a great fighter and a noble warrior." Firestar told him.

"Okay, then. Thank you Firestar. I will train Bumblekit." Lionblaze agreed.

"Go get something to eat before the ceremony."

Lionblaze got up and left the den. He found Poppyfrost nibbling at a mouse.

"Poppyfrost! I'm going to mentor Bumblekit!"

Poppyfrost looked up. "Really? Good for you."

"I didn't even see it coming."

He dashed across the clearing to where Hollyleaf was watching Sleetkit and Sloekit play, her eyes out for snakes.

"I'm going to be Bumblekit's mentor." He told her.

"You deserve it." Hollyleaf told him. She stiffened as she saw a shadow, but it was only a falling leaf.

"Don't worry, Hollyleaf. Just because it happened once doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"Lionblaze, a kit _died_. That's the worst thing that can possibly happen!"

_That's what you'll hear when you talk to queens,_ Lionblaze told himself.

"The ceremony's starting." Hollyleaf nudged him. "Sleetkit, Sloekit, would you like to watch Blossomkit and Bumblekit become apprentices?"

"Yes!" Sloekit cheered.

Sleetkit had already run to the middle of the clearing.

Lionblaze took his place near the front.

"It is a shame Briarkit couldn't have been here with her siblings. She may have been a fine warrior, and I hope StarClan has welcomed her warmly."

The clan sat in silence for a few moments. Honeyfern pressed closer to Berrynose.

"Blossomkit and Bumblekit are ready to become apprentices. May they train to be great warriors in honor of their sister." Firestar searched the crowd. Lionblaze's heart pounded.

"Berrynose," Firestar announced. "You will be Blossompaw's mentor. Brambleclaw trained you well, and I hope you pass on everything he taught you to young Blossompaw."

Lionblazew as ready for Firestar to call him.

"Lionblaze, you will mentor Bumblepaw. Your skill and courage match Bumblepaw's personality, and I can think of no better cat to mentor him."

Lionblaze stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Bumblepaw! Blossompaw!"

Berrynose walked over to Lionblaze.

"I'm going to show Blossompaw around the territory. Would you and Bumblepaw like to come with us?"

"Okay." Lionblaze stood up. "Is that okay with you, Bumblepaw?"

"Definitely." The gray and black apprentice bounced around Lionblaze's heels.

"Get something to eat first." Berrynose instructed them. "You haven't eaten in days."

The two new apprentices' shoulders immediately drooped as they remembered why. Bumblepaw led Blossompaw to the fresh-kill pile where they slowly shared a small mouse.

"You really didn't need to add on that last part, Berrynose." Lionblaze groaned. "You've upset them."

Berrynose growled. "Sorry?"

"You reminded them why they haven't been eating."

Rosepaw and Toadpaw were begging Hazeltail and Brightheart to let them come along.

"Please?" Rosepaw pleaded. "I want to show Blossompaw's where ShadowClan ambushed us."

"I want to be there when they smell WindClan's scent!" Toadpaw wrinkled his nose.

Lionblaze laughed. He turned around. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw had finished their mouse and were ready to leave.

Lionblaze leaned down to whisper in Bumblepaw's ear, "You won't believe how far it stretches."

Bumblepaw's eyes lit up. He looked at Blossompaw, Rosepaw, and Toadpaw.

"Race you out of camp!"

...

**I love writing apprentice first days. I tend to make them funny.**

**Lionblaze: This one wasn't exactly funny.**

**Reedstorm: You should have seen one of my other ones.**

**Reedstorm laughs and laughs until Lionblaze stops her.**

**Lionblaze: I don't see what's so funny.**

**Reedstorm: I'll post chapter 11 as soon as possible. Oh, and it won't be Lionblaze's POV.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Am I not posting fast enough or is a chapter a day good?Well anyways, this chapter is Hollyleaf's POV.**

...

Hollyleaf watched Lionblaze leave with Bumblepaw, letting out a sigh. She could have been a mentor. But she had kits instead.

Still, Sleetkit and Sloekit meant everything to her. They were off playing with Hidingkit and Ripplekit. Softkit, Dewkit, Heatherkit, and Glowkit were off catching beetles.

Whitewing settled beside Hollyleaf. "Sandstorm's making sure nobody gets bitten again." Whitewing promised.

Hollyleaf relaxed. "I guess as long as we steer clear of the rocks everything should be fine."

Poppyfrost joined Hollyleaf, gazing at the ground.

"What's wrong, Poppyfrost?" Hollyleaf asked.

Poppyfrost sighed. "I miss Cinderheart."

Hollyleaf nodded. She wondered where her friend had gone.

"And it's my fault she ran away." Poppyfrost groaned. "If only I told her about Foxcatcher. She might have given up sooner."

"Don't think about it, Poppyfrost. It might hurt your kits."

"Kits," Poppyfrost murmured before falling asleep.

Hollyleaf saw something move near Sleetkit. It looked very much like a snake.

Without hesitation, she pounced on it and sank her claws in.

"Hey, do you mind?" Toadpaw hissed. Hollyleaf realized that what she'd pounced on was no snake, but Toadpaw's tail.

"Sorry!" Hollyleaf jumped off. "I thought it was a snake."

"Come on, Hollyleaf," Toadpaw groaned. "Have you seen even one snake since Briarkit died?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly," Toadpaw stalked away.

_He sure is grumpy_, Hollyleaf thought as she stalked back over to Whitewing and Poppyfrost.

"Where's Squirrelflight?" she asked.

"Oh, her stomach's bothering her," Poppyfrost muttered Without opening her eyes.

"Pains...in her belly?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yes, now let me sleep."

Hollyleaf ran into the nursery. "Squirrelflight?"

"Hollyleaf," Squirrelflight groaned. "Please fetch Leafpool."

...

**Squirrelflight: Hollyleaf, don't just stand there!**

**Hollyleaf: Sorry!**

**Lionblaze: I think you might want to review, or you're going to hear more from me.**

**Reedstorm: Oh, right. Hey, readers, if you don't review I'm going to make the next three chapters Lionblaze's POV, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lionblaze: She means it, and she's not going to put in training Bumblepaw either.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews. Hollyleaf's POV**

"Come quick! Squirrelflight' shaving her kits!" Hollyleaf yelled into her mother's den.

Leafpool snatched up a few herbs. "Why did I send Jayfeather to collect?" she muttered.

Hollyleaf glanced up anxiously. There were rocks very close to the edge of the hollow, some dangerously big.

Brambleclaw was pacing outside the nursery. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." Hollyleaf promised.

"I hope so," Brambleclaw muttered, poking his head in. Hollyleaf dragged him back.

"Leafpool has it covered. Squirrelflight will be fine." Leaving Brambleclaw to worry about his mate, she went off to watch the kits play in a shadowy corner.

A small rock dropped near the kits.

Hollyleaf looked up.

"Move to the center of the clearing," she murmured. Ripplekit grabbed her tail. Hollyleaf walked to the middle of the camp, dragging Ripplekit behind her.

Hollyleaf watched as Lionblaze and Berrynose returned with Bumblepaw and Blossompaw.

The sun had started setting. Was Squirrelflight really going to be okay?

After what seemed like hours, Leafpool poked her head out of the nursery.

"Four kits. You may come in now, Brambleclaw."

Hollyleaf followed Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight was curled around four tiny bundles of fur, two she-cats and two toms.

"The tabby she-cat like you is Bristlekit, and the pale ginger she-cat is Quarrykit." Squrrelflight murmured.

The toms looked exactly like Squirrelflight, dark ginger, each with a white paw and bushy tails.

"Mintkit and Branchkit would be fine names for the toms," Brambleclaw mewed, licking his mate's head. "I love you, Squirrelflight."

"I love you too, Brambleclaw."

Hollyleaf heard a rumbling sound. She looked through a small crack and saw the largest of the boulders tumble over the edge.

Brambleclaw shoved Squirrelflight nest toward Leafpool. The rock crashed through the roof, crushing him beneath it.

...

**Ha ha ha. I'm mean, aren't I? **

**Squirrelflight: I hate you, Reedstorm!**

**Reedstorm: He saved your life you know. And the kits'. Anyway, I'll try to post soon. Remember, No reviews= Lionblaze's POV.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back. Hollyleaf's POV**

...

"Brambleclaw!" Squrrelflight screamed.

Hollyleaf watched in horror as Leafpool gently set Squirrelflight's nest on the ground, then walked over to the rock. It took all her effort to roll it off.

It was easy to see there was no way to help Brambleclaw.

Leafpool tried to calm her sister. "He died quickly and painlessly. He was very brave. He saved five lives today, yours, and the kits'."

"He died saving me!" Squirrelflight wailed. "That makes it my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault. We didn't know that rock was going to fall."

Hollyleaf gently grasped Brambleclaw's scruff and dragged his body into the clearing.

The clan gathered around.

"What's happened?" Lionblaze gasped.

Firestar sprang down from the highledge.

Honeyfern and Berrynose stepped closer, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that boulder," Hollyleaf groaned.

"We...did," Sorreltail mewed.

"He was visiting Squirrelflight, and the rock fell on him," Brightheart sighed. "How terrible!"

"Well, not exactly," Hollyleaf explained. "It was going to land on Squirrelflight and her kits, but Brambleclaw pushed her nest out of the way."

The clan sat in silence.

**Jayfeather's POV now. I haven't been doing enough of that.**

Jayfeather sank his teeth into a borage stem, knowing that Squirrlflight would have her kits soon.

He found a large leaf and filled it with juniper berries.

It was time he returned. He sensed his way back.

As soon as he stepped into the camp, he knew something was wrong. The camp was silent, and he could smell the scent of death.

"Jayfeather," It was Hollyleaf's voice, shaking. "Brambleclaw's dead."

Jayfeather dropped the herbs he was carrying. He ran to the body of the cat he had always believed to be his father.

...

**Jayfeather: Why did you send me collecting herbs, Leafpool?**

**Reedstorm: Enough of these debates. Because no one reviewed, next chapter will be...drumroll please...Lionblaze's POV!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well, no one reviewed lately, so, as I told you, Lionblaze's POV.**

...

Firestar called the clan together at Moonhigh. Hollyleaf and Sandstorm held their kits close.

"I say these words over the body of Brambleclaw so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Lionblaze looked up, curious to find out who would be the new deputy would be. He didn't really have his hopes up to become deputy himself. Not that he really wanted to be, anyway.

"Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Graystripe! Graystripe!" The loudest cheers came from Bumblepaw and Blossompaw.

Lionblaze nodded slowly. Firestar had made a good choice.

...

"Come _on _Bumblepaw!" Lionblaze hissed. "Don't keep Brightheart and Toadpaw waiting."

Bumblepaw flicked his tail. "One second! Let me finish my mouse!"

Lionblaze twitched his tail impatiently. If Bumblepaw would just hurry up instead of taking his good old time, everything would be just fine.

Since Bumblepaw showed no sign of finishing anytime soon, Lionblaze went to the nursery to visit Poppyfrost.

"Hello, Lionblaze." Poppyfrost purred. "I thought you were hunting with Bumblepaw?"

"He's taking too long to eat," Lionblaze explained. "I shouldn't have let him eat first."

"Take his mouse away from him," Poppyfrost suggested.

"Thanks. I might just do that."

Lionblaze walked over to Bumblepaw and pulled away what was left of the mouse. Bumblepaw looked up, surprised.

"Hey, give that ba-"

"Let's go!"

Bumblepaw padded grumpily behind Lionblaze.

"What's gotten up his nose?" Toadpaw asked.

Bumblepaw growled at his denmate.

Lionblaze noticed a shrew. He motioned for the patrol to stay back and pulled forward, crouching low.

Bumblepaw stepped on a twig. The shrew lifted its head, then darted away.

Lionblaze whirled around. "Bumblepaw!"

"Sorry," Bumblepaw muttered.

"Hey, look, a mouse!" Toadpaw called, scaring it away.

Brightheart sighed. "They probably won't catch a thing today,"

...

**Bumblepaw: Lionblaze, give the mouse back!**

**Lionblaze: I already ate it! Now let me catch something to give Poppyfrost!**

**Reedstorm: Only one chapter left until the epilogue.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Final chapter before epilogue! This will be switching point of view to dismiss the story.**

...

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather watched Leafpool work, strangely silent.

It had been very quiet around the camp since Brambleclaw's death. There had been very little commotion. There were few cats in the clearing at night, and many cats stayed near the center of the clearing, afraid of more falling rocks.

Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw had taken to sleeping on the highledge. Firestar understood their concern but was starting to get annoyed.

_They may be worried_, Jayfeather thought. _But they may also be finding excuses to climb on the highledge_.

He told Firestar this. Firestar sent out a few cats to check for any boulders near the camp. Now the apprentices had no reason not to sleep in their den.

"Thanks a lot, Jayfeather," Toadpaw grumbled.

"Sorry," Jayfeather mewed. "But the sleeping on the highledge was getting ridiculous."

Lionblaze's POV

"Now, we've taught you moves for battle with other clans," Berrynose mewed. "But you may not always be fighting cats."

The apprentices glanced at each other.

"Why don't we show you some moves for fighting other enemies, such as dogs or badgers or rats?" Lionblaze suggested.

"Rats are small enough for us to hunt," Bumblepaw pointed out.

"They are also big enough to attack us," Hazeltail explained. "And a cat can die from an infected rat bite."

"Like my sister died from a snake bite?" Blossompaw asked.

"Well, yes, but it would take much more time. Briarkit was lucky to die a quick death."

"Let's show you how to fight dogs," Berrynose suggested.

Brightheart shuddered.

...

Lionblaze managed to catch a blackbird on the way back to give to Poppyfrost.

Poppyfrost took it gratefully. "Thanks, Lionblaze," she purred.

"No problem."

"How did training go?"

"Great. The apprentices now know how to fight dogs."

"That's good."

Lionblaze felt something heavy on his tail. He turned to find Sleetkit and Sloekit on his tail.

"Hollyleaf, please get your kits off my tail," he groaned.

Hollyleaf's POV

Hollyleaf hadn't had much trouble with her power lately. She considered herself lucky.

That is, until she took a nap and woke up inside Firestar's body.

_Oh, great. _she thought.

She immediately left the den and found Jayfeather. She made sure no other cats were around before she spoke.

"It's Hollyleaf."

Jayfeather laughed. "Okay, okay, it's just hard to believe...okay, this is going to be tough. Make sure Graystripe doesn't need you to make an important decision."

"Jayfeather, seriously!"

"Go sleep or something," Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes.

Hollyleaf wondered why she didn't think of that.

She went for a walk as soon as she was back to her own body. She went to the abandoned two leg nest, then decided to walk a little farther, just to see what was there...

"Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf looked in the direction of the excited mew and was surprised to find who it was.

"Cinderheart! I've missed you so much!"

"Same," Cinderheart murmured. She looked up. "Has Poppyfrost kitted yet?" she asked bitterly.

Hollyleaf shook her head. "Not yet."

"How's Honeyfern?"

"Fine. She's grown pretty close to Berrynose. The clan's waiting for news of kits from them."

"And my parents?"

"They miss you. You should come back." Hollyleaf sighed.

"Hollyleaf...I can't. Not after Lionblaze broke my heart like that."

"What are you going to do out here?"

"Well..." Cinderheart stared at her paws, slightly embarrassed. "I came across a twoleg den, and the twolegs are nice. They have a few cats there that I've met, and I think I'm going to stay with them."

"Cinderheart, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to. I can never return. I don't ever want to see Lionblaze or Poppyfrost again. I don't ever want to meet one of their kits, either."

Hollyleaf sighed. "I'll really miss you, Cinderheart."

"I'll miss you too."

As Hollyleaf turned to go, Cinderheart called after her.

"May StarClan light your path, Hollyleaf!"

...

**Sad ending, isn't it?**

**Hollyleaf: Very.**

**Reedstorm: At least she'll live a peaceful life, away from fox- hearted toms.**

**Hollyleaf: My brother is not a fox-heart!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue! The epilogue is actually Honeyfern's POV. It takes place fourteen moons later.**

...

"Briarheart! Runningtail!"

Honeyfern watched her kits, now warriors, as the clan chanted out their new names. She felt Berrynose beside her and purred.

She looked over at Poppyfrost, sitting next to Lionblaze, Plumtail, Pouncewhisker, and Nipfang. Poppyfrost stood up and walked over.

"They've become fine warriors, Honeyfern. Doesn't it feel great?"

Honeyfern nodded.

Softleaf, Dewstorm, Sleetshade, and Sloefur dashed over to congratulate the newest ThunderClan warriors. Heatherfoot, Glowpelt, Hidingmouse, and Rippleclaw followed more slowly.

Honeyfern's gaze dragged to Bumblefur and Blossomwhisker. Briarkit should have been a warrior too.

Rosefern gazed intently at Bumblefur as he said something, then swatted his ear playfully. Toadclaw crept up on Hidingmouse, who was busy congratulating Briarheart.

Toadclaw sprang. Hidingmouse screeched with surprise, then giggled when she saw it was Toadclaw.

Honeyfern stood up. Her kits were busy with their friends right now. She looked at Runningtail who ran after Blossomwhisker and Dewstorm. Nipfang slowly approached Briarheart.

"I'm going for a walk," Honeyfern mewed. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure." Berrynose followed her out of the camp.

They went beyond the abandoned twoleg nest. Honeyfern looked into the distance and was surprised to find a gray tabby she knew very well- but with a collar around her neck.

"Cinderheart?"

Her sister looked up. "Honeyfern!" she bounded over. "My name's Dusty now, by the way."

"You're a kittypet?" Honeyfern asked.

Dusty nodded. "It's not that bad. It's great, actually. How have you been?"

"I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in moons!"

"There isn't a single moment I spend where I don't think about you. I would return, but...I never want to see Lionblaze again. And especially not Poppyfrost."

"I understand," Honeyfern murmured. "Oh! Right...my kits became warriors today. Briarheart and Runningtail. They've grown strong."

"Glad to hear it. Well, I need to go home soon, but I usually hang around this area," Dusty mewed. "If you want to visit me, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll be back," Honeyfern mewed. "Glad to know you're doing well."

"Bye, Honeyfern!"

Honeyfern walked back to the camp with Berrynose. She felt free. She no longer worried about where her sister might have gone or how she was doing.

Honeyfern planned to visit Dusty at least twice a moon. She wondered if she should tell Poppyfrost.

Then she remembered that Dusty didn't want to see Poppyfrost again.

She wouldn't tell Poppyfrost but she would definitely tell her parents.

She pressed against Berrynose. "Come on." she mewed. "Let's go home."

...

**Well, how'd you like it? Please review!**


End file.
